User talk:JakePT/Archive4
So Are You Done Becuase you're sending a mixed message right now. You have a notice on your talk page, but not on your user page. Commdor and myself have been overwhelmed, he has finals to study for, and I need some sleep. So are you going to be around for a while? Lancer1289 03:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops, forgot to delete the other notice. Yeah I'm back in a limited capacity for now. I can keep an eye on edits etc. but I don't quite have the time to dive in and write lots of content myself at the moment.JakePT 03:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::OK. I will be getting off within an hour, I'll let you know when, because I need to get some sleep before tomorrow. I won't be back on until about 6am CST and knowing that someone is here to deal with vandalism would help. Also, we all don't have time for large edits. It will probably be a few months before we can do that. Lancer1289 03:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Jake. I'm getting off now since I'm starting to nod off. I wish you a good night. Lancer1289 04:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Galaxy at War quote I was trying to paint a picture of how the Mass Effect Universe sees the war based on a quote from Garrus. I couldn't think of anywhere else to put it. KcBrN 08:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! :D --Ayoubk 12:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Races" page The races page was massively restructured in less than two hours, mostly by someone who doesn't even have an account. I'm just trying to reset the page. LoveWaffle 14:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (forgot to sign) ::Ok, however the article was already fixed when you started undoing edits. You even undid the edit that fixed it.JakePT 14:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Qualification: I'm not undoing the major/minor divison, I'm trying to undo the council/non-council division LoveWaffle 14:55, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why? That is correct, and not the change the user you're undoing made.JakePT 14:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I thought the division was Citadel/Non-Citadel? There's discussion on the talk page about changing it from Citadel/Non-Citadel to Council/Non-Council, but I didn't see any final decision about that made. LoveWaffle 15:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I see. I couldn't tell what you were doing because the specific edits you we making weren't clear. I've reverted back to the correct version. Next time all you need to do is go to the history, open up the last correct revision, click edit and then publish. Much easier than undoing edits one by one. Cheers. JakePT 15:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Will keep in mind. Sorry about the mess. LoveWaffle 15:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Nah it's cool, at least you brought it to my attention, last guy that fixed his edits musnt've noticed the other stuff hed'd done.JakePT 15:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Something to bring to your attention At your earliest continence, please read this and respond via either email or talk page comment ASAP. Lancer1289 01:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Template Jake, when I was looking through the Policy forum, to check the date for that lockdown, which passed by the way, I noticed that something got neglected. Forum:Heavy Pistol Category, which passed, created the Heavy Pistol Category, and recategorized ME2 and ME3 pistols by what they are called in the game. However, while the ME2 Weapon template accepted the change, the ME3 Weapon template didn't. I'm not sure why, so I was hoping you could take a look at it. Lancer1289 19:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, must've missed it. I'll take a look.JakePT 07:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Page Move Would you please take a look at this: Thoughts and Revisions to the Ending? I think it probably can be moved to the forums or the person's user space without a vote, but I'm not totally sure of the rules on moves/deletions. Trandra 16:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I've moved it into the Forums. I'm not actually sure how lenient the rules are on this, but in my mind it's ok to move an obvious, honest mistake without waiting out 7 days.JakePT 16:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Project enemy character clean-up Hey Jake. May I direct you to this forum thread and provide some feedback and ideas? This project may be of some interest to you as well. Will appreciate it very much and thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 03:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki Twitter Hello JakePT! At Wikia, we are trying to establish twitter feeds for some of our more popular and awesome wikis with some examples such as The Hunger Games Wiki and Avatar Wiki. I have already created the Mass Effect Wiki Twitter account, and was wondering if you or any other admins would be interested in contributing to it. Let me know! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Email Notification Jake, please check your email and respond when you have the opportunity. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC)